


Once in a lifetime

by NoLongerSleepy



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy
Summary: It's Ai's birthday, and it seems like Itaru has plans for the both of them today.
Kudos: 2





	Once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for commissioning me @Akajosei ! 😭💞 I'm really happy that you loved it!!

Some say that love is like a game; you either win or lose. But there are those types of games where there is neither a win or a lose, and some requires a Player 2- not to battle you, but to fight together with you on your adventure. 

_ "Hey... can you be my player 2, Ai?" _

* * *

  
  
  


The sunlight shone upon the windows, which was so bright that it woke you up. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, and you woke up to the sight of balloons on your room's ceiling. It was in your favorite color, and when your eyes roamed the room as you slowly sat up, you saw the decorations that lined up to your door, as if telling you to follow it.

Step by step, you followed the path, and eventually exited your room. The path extends towards the kitchen, and the moment you step inside, you see the back of the man that makes you feel secure, excited, and loved all at the same time.

You had already approached him so close, yet he continues to be busy and doesn't realize. It seems he's focused on something, which was baking. You could hear him murmur to himself, "wait, how do I do this again? I should've asked for notes from Omi."

This made you giggle, and when he heard this, he almost fell over in shock. "Oh no, you're already awake. I took too much time. Not  _ poggers _ ."

A huge grin begins to form on your face, which made his cheeks start to become stained with red. His hands made their way towards the plate in front of him and gave it to you. Upon looking at it, you see an adorable cake that says, "Happy birthday, Love." The frosting is messy, which only made you giggle, and made your heart flutter. "Thank you..."

"I know it doesn't look as good as commercial cakes, but I put a magical ingredient on that cake, so I hope you like it. It's a  _ magic potion _ called love." The shade of red staining his cheeks became darker, and now he just looks like a tomato. You slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then held the plate on your hands. Grabbing a fork, you tasted the cake, and its sweetness was as sweet as Itaru's affection, that it made your heart skip a beat. 

"It tastes amazing! Thank you for this, Itaru." This made his lips curl up into an embarrassed smile, but his eyes were lit up like millions of stars in the night sky. "If it made you happy, then it also makes me happy."

* * *

  
  
  


"Where are we going?" You asked as Itaru started the car's engine, and started to drive to somewhere only he knows. His smile became bigger, and he simply answered, "that's a secret."

You were too excited, that you couldn't even fall asleep. This made Itaru chuckle, and softly pinched your cheek. "You can rest when you want. You look like a game character that got a sugar rush."

An hour after, his car suddenly stopped in front of a huge, circular building. The moment you realized what it was, your eyes twinkled like the brightest star in the universe, and upon seeing this, a gentle smile appeared on his face as he looked at you fondly. His hand made its way to yours, and intertwined your fingers. "Let's go?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


"It's so pretty! It looked just like what the website said! It's so beautiful!" You exclaimed as soon as the both of you entered the place. "Yeah, it definitely is." The twinkling stars and models of the planets greeted you as you wandered inside, but when Itaru agreed, he wasn't looking at the exhibits, but at your happy face, which makes him feel all fuzzy inside.

"But how did you know I wanted to come here? I don't think I ever told you," you asked and gently pressed your thumb on his hand. He did the same, while also caressing your cheek with his other hand. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I love you Ai, so... I want to know everything for you, and I want to make you happy."

You both enjoyed looking around, and even took a lot of photos. But the best thing you two made were the memories that will be linked onto your minds whenever your eyes lay upon the stars in the night sky. 

* * *

  
  
  


"I'm so hungry, I feel like Kirby is eating my stomach," he muttered as you two drove out of the planetarium, after wandering inside for almost four hours. This made you giggle, and nodded, as you were also feeling hungry like him. The car stopped in front of a place that you two knew so well.

Stepping inside the café, the two of you headed to your usual table, beside the window. Itaru even pulled your seat for you, like a gentleman. He chuckled and told you that the game he plays, where his favorite character is a knight called Lancelot, would also do the same. A giggle was heard from your lips as you actively listened to him blabbering about the games he loved so much, that you also came to love yourself.

He ordered coffee, your favorite, of course, and also meals for the two of you. He really does know you well, and this makes your heart flutter. The two of you share a meal and hang out together all afternoon.

"Look at this, this photo is so pretty! We both look so good here, with the solar system as our background," you gushed as you scroll through your phone's gallery. "That's very  _ poggers _ , and I'm gonna post that on Twitter."

This made your cheek heat up, as you looked at him with an embarrassed look. "You're gonna post it? Your thousands of followers are gonna see it." The smile he made after hearing that was the proudest one he ever made, and said, as he patted your head, "why won't I show how beautiful my girlfriend is to the world? So they know I'm winning in life. Sucks to be them. Haha."

Your lips couldn't resist and it curled up into a happy smile, where he was even mesmerized by it. "Holy shit I really hit the jackpot. I love her so much," he whispered to himself. His heart started beating so fast, and he already knows that you're the one for him.

There were a lot of people inside the café, but to the two of you it seemed like you two were all by yourselves. You became so absorbed in each other's company, that other people did not matter at all in your eyes. You two talked about all kinds of things, from his rants, to his games, to your interests, and the two of you just enjoyed being with each other.

The moment the clock hit 6:30 pm, he held your hand and slowly pulled you along with him. "We're not done? Or are we coming home now?"

He just grinned and winked at you, as the two of you entered his car. "We're going home, but we're not done  _ yet _ , Ai." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Still holding your hand, Itaru led you towards the living room, where a bowl of popcorn was waiting for the two of you. Setting up everything that needs to be set up, he made you sit down on the couch, then proceeded to play the movie you wanted to watch ages ago, but couldn't because you were busy. "I wanted to watch this movie so bad! Thank you so much!"

Sitting beside you, he held your hand and intertwined your fingers with his. "I made sure to do everything I can to make you happy, especially today since it's your birthday, Ai." 

He had always been sweet and caring, but today he was even more, that you became so happy you started to question the universe if you really deserved him in your life.

_ Of course you do _ .

"This guy is your favorite, right? I'm more handsome than him," Itaru pouted as he looked at how your eyes sparkled at the sight of the male protagonist. This just made you giggle, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Of course I love you more, Itaru."

His cheek became red, but he tried to brush it off to seem like he wasn't embarrassed. "I was just kidding."

_ 'You're even more adorable when you start being hyped about a character, and then I'll find out that it actually looks like me, _ ' you thought to yourself, but if course, you wouldn't say that. But knowing about it makes you so happy.

"Look, this character looks like you a lot. Looks like I found my favorite character," he teased as he pointed at the leading lady. His eyes were sincere, which made your heart drum out loud.

_ Thump. Thump.  _

Slowly, your eyelids start to become heavy, but you try your best to stay awake. "Are you sleepy?" Itaru asked and gently made your head lean on his shoulder. "You can sleep. I'll carry you later."

Your eyes are getting blurry and blurry by the second. 

_ But... not because you were sleepy. _

"Love, why are you crying?" Itaru asked, the happiness that was written all over his face earlier was gone, and the only thing left is pain and sadness.

"This... isn't  _ real _ , right?"

Pain flooded his eyes as he refused to look at you in the eyes, afraid that tears are going to come out at any second. "What are you talking about? You're just sleepy."

Slowly, you lifted your hand to touch his face... for the last time. "I can feel myself slowly waking up, Itaru."

That was the last straw.

He was trying.

He was trying  _ so hard _ to stop himself from crying, and was trying to send you off to your reality with a smile, but after getting hit by the truth, tears just fell one after another from his eyes, and he looked like he was in so much pain.

"I wanted... to make you happy on your birthday... even just in your dream," he whispered, his voice was strained, and tears wouldn't stop from streaming down his cheeks.

"I hope I was able to make you happy, even if this isn't real. I hope that the happiness I gave you was at least real," he added.

Tears had stained your cheeks so much, and your eyes started to get red from all the crying. You two started to sob like children, but nothing could stop the suffering you both feel at that moment.

"Itaru," you called out his name, and when he looked at you in the eyes, even more tears escaped from his eyes, making his eyes puffy. He has been trying to divert his eyes away from yours, but at the same time he knew that this would be the last time he'd see your beautiful eyes. As painful as it is, he stared at it, and ingrained the view to his memories forever.

"Ai, w-what is it? Goodbyes are the enemy of society, so don't say goodbye, okay?" He tried to joke, but his voice broke, and pain can be felt from his every word.

"Itaru," you called out to him again, which made him flinch. He was brave in facing the fiercest and strongest enemies in every game he played, but this moment he was so afraid. He was terrified, that when he also says goodbye, you're going to disappear from his sight.

He didn't want that.

He would want anything else but  _ that _ .

He was tired of being just a game character who can't even tell you, nor show you how happy he is that you love him, and how... he also loves you back.

"Thank you for making me the happiest person alive on my birthday," you whispered, but your voice cracked, which made his fingers tremble.

It's happening.

It's going to happen, whether he wants it to happen or not.

Just a few seconds from now...

His hands moved towards your cheeks, and cupped them gently. You felt his fingers shaking, as he started to speak. "I'm so happy that out of all the guys in Mankai company, you chose me."

Gently caressing your cheeks, he whispered, "I'm happy that I get to see you when you play the game. I'm happy that I get to greet you on your homescreen."

Slowly, his face descended and his lips planted a soft kiss on your forehead. His eyes were no longer filled with pain alone, but mixed in it were contentment and satisfaction, because he's happy that he got to meet you, even in a dream like this. 

_ "...Thank you for loving me, Ai." _

You tried to open your eyes, and it was painful.

Seeing your eyesight so blurry, you were confused.

"Was I... crying?"

Looking into the mirror, you saw how puffy your eyes were, and it made you so confused.

But it's your birthday! Why would you be sad?

_...Right? _

You see your phone, and see that the notification bar has an a3 logo, which has Itaru reminding you that you have a full LP.

You clicked the app, and after a few seconds, your favorite Itaru card greeted you.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
